


And Then She Was Gone

by reekachuichooseyou



Series: RWBYQuest: Nora's Story [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: RWBY Quest AU, slight renora, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reekachuichooseyou/pseuds/reekachuichooseyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So that was an adventure.<br/>I might make this into a full blown series so stay tuned.</p></blockquote>





	And Then She Was Gone

All she felt was pain, searing across her shoulders and her face. Sticky blood and her swollen lids shut her left eye. She sat up, pulled her body of the cracked ground and pushing rubble off her lap.Across the large classroom a reptilian beast was staggering, orange, dripping from a large gash on it's plaited back, glowed on the floor. It's eyes glowed the same harsh orange.The air stilled, the only sound to be heard was the girl’s labored breathing. The lizard didn't make a sound, it just started.

The girl stood shakily, reaching out for her hammer. She picked it up and gave it a few lazy swings, reveling in its familiar weight. She took an unsteady step forward, wincing as she put weight on her already battered legs, the added weight of her hammer pulling on her shoulders. The sharp noise of claws on cement echoed across the room. The reptile looked up at the girl, it's hostile orange eyes held her gaze. She took a deep breath and spit a mix of blood and saliva onto the ground, the metallic taste of blood still in her mouth.

Her thoughts drifted off to her friends, their smiling faces, their terrible jokes, everything. She thought of her partner, how happy he made her feel, his bright eyes looking at her with understanding. She pleaded with all her heart that she would get to see him… everyone again. Her thoughts slowly returned to the present, they would be safe, if she could just win. No, not could, she had to win, no matter what the cost, she had to keep her friends safe.

The temperature in the room rose steadily. Steam rose off the beast, the girl wiped sweat off her brow. Everything seemed to stand still, her heart was racing, her head was swimming in mixes of nerves and strategies. Nothing moved, both parties just staring. Suddenly the reptilian lunged toward. The girl side-stepped its advance before landing a blow of her own against it's plaited back. Steam poured out of the new wound, orange blood oozing down it's side pooling on the floor.The beast hit the wall, spun and volleyed back. The girl side-stepped again, returning each new attempt with a strike of her hammer. It was a dance, neither party wanting to back down. Soon the beast grew angry of it's repeated misses, but with each new gash the girl grew cockier.

Maybe I will see them again, caught up in her thoughts. She dodged another attempted attack. She wasn't quick enough. The lizard clipped her side, throwing her off balance. She stepped out to regain her balance but slipped in a pool of glowing orange blood.  
She cried out, her body falling to the ground. Just as she sat up she saw her attacker lunge right for her. She kicked out to protect herself from the beast her leg getting caught in the beast's maw in the process. Her screams of agony rung in the room. Her arms moved on their own accord crushing the reptile under her hammer. Another wave of white-hot pain surged through her body. The light fading from the beast’s eyes.

Her eyes wandered to her leg. The damage was done. There were large pools of blood around her, some of it here's, some of it not. She pried away the beast seeing only the bone of her leg. Her head swam. She tried to see if she could save the leg, but it was unlikely for after the bone she could see there was nothing. Just nothing.

She pushed herself up against a wall, dizzy from blood loss. She took deep breaths feeling the pull of her aura, focusing on stopping the bleeding. Every single heart bead sent more and more pain through her body. “This is it” She whispered to the darkness. She counted her breathes, her body feeling heavy, so, so heavy. All she wanted was to live, to see her friends, the sunlight.

Her body felt hot: she trembled as she pressed herself against the cool wall. She looked up into the darkness, large tears welling in her eyes. For the first time in a long while she was truly alone.

She pounded a fist into the ground crying out in anger, fear and pain. her thigh continued to pound. But all she could do was stop the bleeding, and even that was too much for her.

The girl sobbed in silence, suddenly it was becoming clear that she wasn't going to make it out of this room. She wrote quickly, on the walls with the blood on the floor. It was beginning to become difficult to breathe Her eyelids drooped. Her pain was soon mellowed by exhaustion.

She falling in and out of a fitful sleep, wracked with nightmares of her friends. When she was awake she shivered feverishly. She didn't know how much time she had left, she just wished her partner was here to whisper comforting words into her ear, tell her that everything would be alright. Nothing was alright she was dying and she was alone. Her thoughts wandered as she fell into another fitful sleep.

She was awoken by bright light and voices. “Ren” she croaked out.

“Nora?” One voice answered.

“Nora, can you come out here?’

“I can't” She crowed pitifully. More light showed across the room and her heart raced. “Ren,” 

He rushed to her side. “Nora?”

She smiled, she wasn't alone. Her arm rose shakily, “Boop…” she touched his nose leaving a streak of blood. 

He leaned down and kissed her softly. “Everything is going to be fine” he murmured.

This could have been, would have been the great, but Nora was soon overcome with immense pain. Her lungs stopped moving. She felt like she was melting. Shouts echoed in the background, Ren looked terrified tears rolled down his cheeks. “It's going to be fine” The cold barrel of a gun pressed under her chin. “I promise.” 

 

And then she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was an adventure.  
> I might make this into a full blown series so stay tuned.


End file.
